


Trouble and Soothe

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Stony/Ironstrange Edition [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Ice, RWG March Madness 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "Idiot." Stephen straightens up, his eyes still wider than they usually are and Tony feels it like a punch to the gut, not the expletive, he's heard worse in this lifetime but that look, the way Stephen's mouth seems bent downward for the two seconds it takes him to utter the word and stays this way as he takes the ice pack from Tony's grip and away from his face.Or Tony can't ever take care of himself and Stephen isn't happy.





	Trouble and Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> And an Ironstrange entry for the challenge! Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to 1lostone for setting up the collection and launching the challenge back at the RWG and to SerenaLunera for betaing <3

"Here."

Stephen is a little rougher than Tony might need him to as he lays the pack of ice over the swelling of his left cheekbone. He's angry, of course he is. Tony searches the other man's eyes but they're fleeing, refusing to meet his questions. It's not like he needs to ask any, he knows the reason why Stephen's fragile and yet so powerful hands are trembling right now after all.

Tony fell asleep or rather, passed out in the workshop, standing on a ladder, _a small one, barely a three-steps one_ , Tony had tried to downplay when he first came back to himself, to Stephen's wide eyes and flying cloak.

He was working too much as always, Stephen had said, is still mumbling by Tony's ear as he rummages in the first-aid kit that he's laid out on the table, right next to the spot where the cloak deposited Tony in a swish of angry cloth and vibrant magic. Overworking, over-stressing, over-tiring his body and mind.

"Steph--" Tony tries, careful, soft voice immediately interrupted.

"Don't,"

" _Strange_ \--" he starts again but to no avail.

"Idiot." Stephen straightens up, his eyes still wider than they usually are and Tony feels it like a punch to the gut, not the expletive, he's heard worse in this lifetime but that look, the way Stephen's mouth seems bent downward for the two seconds it takes him to utter the word and stays this way as he takes the ice pack from Tony's grip and away from his face.

His long fingers are cold and slippery on Tony's cheek, the balm he was apparently looking for is cool and already more effective than anything Tony might have thought of applying on his bruise had he been alone.

Tony shuts up then, it's a decision he makes as much as a deep-seated feeling that ties his tongue. The look on Stephen's face is mesmerizing and just a little disturbing to Tony who's not used to seeing such concern and pain on someone else's face on his behalf anymore. It's so much that Tony himself can't wave away the extent to which he exhausted himself, the potentiality of him hurting himself much more seriously than he did what with all the instruments lying around the workshop and the very nature of the projects he works on on a daily basis.

Stephen's fingers keep rubbing the thick cream on his cheek, cheekbone and temple, absolutely gentle now, settling in a dance of calloused pads that feels more sensual than anything. He is entirely concentrated on his task, intent on doing it right and maybe, even if he won't say it, desirous to be close to Tony as he still feels the dread of seeing him lying on the ground unmoving.

Overwhelming gratitude and tenderness take Tony apart and he knows more than he feels that his hands are trembling as he takes hold of Stephen's wrist, kisses it feather-soft, and murmurs repeatedly against his skin,  "I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> A lengthier Ironstrange fic coming in a few days :)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
